Dulces Recuerdos
by Pawii
Summary: Bella y Edward despues de muchos años recordando su boda.


Disclaimer- Twilight no es mio.

Esto fue lo que siempre deseamos. Por esto es por lo que luchamos, nuestra vida entera. Las risas en el patio me dan alegría. La vida en los ojos de cada uno de ellos, da vida a mi alma. Días como hoy, con todos en el patio, jugando y riendo, recuerdo que la vida tiene un propósito. Ser feliz. Momentos como ahora es que no puedo, evitar recordar. El pasado a veces parece tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. Recuerdos. Ah. Son tan dulces. Es tan gracioso recordar cuando mi vida, conoció su destino. Cuando encontré, sin darme cuenta, mi futuro. Yo siempre he sido que todo pasa por una razón. Porque sinceramente, perderme en el centro comercial y encontrar el amor de mi vida seria demasiada casualidad. Desde esa primera vez, aun cuando no me conocía sus inocentes ojos tenían preocupación por mí. Una niña que no encontraba su madre y estaba llorando pensando, que la habían abandonado. Es tan tierno recordar como aun en ese momento él quería protegerme. Esa fue la primera de muchas preocupaciones de su parte. Sin embargo, lo que más me gusta recordar es el día, en el cual, definitiva y oficialmente mi destino y el suyo, mi vida y la suya quedaron unidas.

……………………….

Estaba nerviosa. Muy, muy nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer. Respira, eso siempre es lo primero. Cuando comience la música, solo tienes que caminar y listo. En mi mente me seguía repitiendo las palabras de Alice, en su intento por tranquilizarme. Debo admitir que fue un fracaso. Pero yo estoy por Edward. Me mire de nuevo el espejo del salón y sonreí al reflejo. Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, me veía bien. Mi traje me encantaba. Era fino, a los hombros en encaje, caía completamente y tenia vuelo cuando caminaba. Era perfecto para mí. No era muy moderno, ni muy anticuado. Mientras pensaba esto la música comenzó a sonar y recordé que Charlie estaba a mi lado. "Lista, Bells" pregunto. Yo lo mire, estaba aterrada, pero tan emocionada a la misma vez. "Lista". Charlie sonrió, tomo mi mano y salimos a la playa, donde seria la ceremonia. Caminamos lentamente, al compas de la música. No quería mirar a nadie, la gente solo me pone más nerviosa. Lo único que mis ojos querían encontrar era a mi futuro esposo. Al pensar en el, apareció ante mis ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción indescriptible. Al verme en su rostro apareció una sonrisa tan grande que solo se podía comparar a la que debía haber en mi rostro. En ese instante todo desapareció. Mis nervios, las personas, las flores, los pétalos en suelo, todo. En ese momento, sentía que iba demasiado lento. Quería correr para llegar a sus brazos y tenerlos a mí alrededor. Después de una eternidad llegue. Llegue a donde él. Su rostro tenía tanta emoción contenida. Sus poros exudaban completa felicidad. Charlie me dio un brazo y pudo mi mano sobre la de Edward. "Cuídala, es mi mayor tesoro Edward" le dijo Charlie. Edward lo miro y con toda seriedad le respondió "Mas que a mi propia vida". Mi corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza. Al girarnos Edward le un beso a mi mano, sonrió y continuamos con la ceremonia. Al momento del acepto, yo ni siquiera espere a que terminara el sacerdote de hablar y respondí acepto. En toda mi vida nunca había estado tan segura de algo. Edward respondió acepto con voz triunfal. Al declararnos marido y mujer, Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me beso. Fue un beso lleno de amor, euforia, alegría y triunfo. Me beso lentamente y yo puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando el ramo y todo. En ese momento no me importaba nada, más que Edward. El se separo un poco, puso sus labios junto a mi oído y susurro "Te amo Bella, mi esposa". Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho de la emoción. Mirando sus ojos me perdí en ellos. Había tantas emociones juntas, que me sumergí en ellas y me sentí llena. Me sentí amada. Con una sonrisa le respondí "Te amo". Me dio otro beso más corto y volvimos a la realidad. Nos volvimos para ver las caras sonrientes que se alegraban por nosotros. Este fue el momento en que me di cuenta que tenía todo lo que podía desear. Algunas personas esperan la vida entera por un amor, como el que yo tenía con Edward y yo lo he tenido toda mi vida. Esperan por ese beso que los haga sentir especial, por esa sensación de felicidad y ese brillo en los ojos del otro. Al mirar a Edward me di cuenta que yo tengo todo lo que pude desear.

-Fin Flashback-

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios cuando sentí un par de brazos a mí alrededor. "¿En que piensas amor?" pregunto Edward. "Solo recordando" le respondí. " ¿Se puede saber en qué?" "Nuestra Boda" le sonreí al contestarle y sus brillaron al comprender porque sonreía y me dio un beso. "Oh" y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el comenzó a cantar la canción que bailamos tantos años atrás. "aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender, que parece una locura, aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer, el amor de mi vida eres tú."A pesar de los años, la voz de Edward seguía siendo suave y dulce. Me gire y en sus ojos había amor, un amor que nunca se extinguió para nosotros y nunca lo iba hacer. En ese momento llego una de las niñas "Abue Bellie, ya no quiero jugar, puedo ver televisión" Me pregunto la pequeña Mary. "Claro preciosa" ella se fue sonriente y Edward y yo entramos a la casa. Esto, por esta vida , es por lo que siempre soñamos.

Si les gusto déjenme reviews con sus comentarios., GRACIAS.


End file.
